


My Boyfriend's Boyfriend

by FitzTragedy, LilShitWayne



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzTragedy/pseuds/FitzTragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne
Summary: Lilith has just joined the Knights of Saint Christopher and is still getting used to being a werewolf, as well as the new formed feelings towards her packmate. Too bad he already seems to be involved with someone else.
Relationships: Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean all three of them weren't fucking?

Lilith isn't unfamiliar to being unwanted. In fact, that's an emotion that has accompanied her all of her life. So if Hamish Duke keeps glaring at her every time she crosses the threshold, it's no big deal at all. It doesn't get under her skin, she tells herself, sitting on the couch across the bar and watching intently as he prepares himself a cocktail that is not as complicated as he's trying to make it seem. 

"He should be here already, right?" She says, breaking the silence and crossing arms over her chest. Hamish glances up, blue eyes flickering at her face before lowering again. His nostrils flare up with a deep breath. 

"Randall will be here when Randall's here. Patience is a gift."

Lilith huffs, looking around. She hasn't been alone with Hamish a lot- actually, she could count in one hand the times they've been alone together in the past ten days since she became a knight. All the previous times were just as awkward.

She checks her phone, looking for a text from Randall. He had told her to meet them at six for another lesson. She's pretty sure she can learn to control Timber on her own but he insists on helping… And part of her really doesn't want to deny him.

Hamish on the other hand... He prefers to watch from afar. Sometimes making a comment or two about the history of the knights, but mostly just staring, like he isn't sure if Lilith belongs there. If he wants her there. 

She had asked Randall about it once and he had just shrugged, saying it wasn't his place to talk about it but involved a previous kight- a woman. The last girl before Lilith to join the group.

"Alright, that's long enough" Lilith scoffs, grabbing her ditched black bag on the couch and getting up. She walks out, Hamish doesn’t move a finger to stop her, and just as she opens the door, she slams straight into Randall's chest. 

He chuckles above her head and steadies her, completely oblivious to her murderous glare, "Leaving already?" 

"You said this was important", Lilith accuses him, "Where were you?" her eyes flash deadly silver and Randall's lips twist into a smile. He pats her head affectionately. 

"I was thinking we could try controlling the shift again?" He suggests, circling her and walking to the living room, where Hamish still hasn't moved. 

The blonde man looks up tiredly, a glass in his hand, and grimaces "She sucks at it." 

"She just needs practice." 

"She’s standing right here" Lilith scoffs, glaring at them.

Randall turns around, still with his stupid smile on "You just need practice"

"Lost cause" Hamish says quietly, as if she can’t hear him with her werewolf hearing.

"Okay. Thanks. Fuck you too" She says with a growl. Turning around and walking towards the front door again.

Behind her, Randall curses, then Hamish sighs heavily, and when Lilith pulls on the door knob it doesn’t budge. She looks up, seeing Randall's hand leaning on it, keeping it closed. 

"Don't go" It's not an order, it's a request. Lilith turns around, glaring at Hamish.

"What about you?"

"I-" Hamish looks around aimlessly, as if he's searching for an answer out of thin air and then his eyes land on Randall and drop to Lilith's face as his whole body seems to deflate from anger. He just looks exhausted, "Timber picked you for a reason. You have as much right to stay as I do."

He's looking straight into her eyes so she knows he's being honest. For the first time it seems like he's acknowledging her. "Okay" She says, breaking eye contact to look at Randall "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Lilith doesn't know who they think they're fooling. She's a smart woman, but most importantly she's a smart werewolf. Timber knows it as well as she does that Randall and Hamish are fucking. 

It's not the blossoming hickeys on Randall's neck one morning, which are just finishing fading; It's not even Hamish's bed head during that one time she walked in the living room unannounced; Or even the dark gaze in Randall's eyes. It's all of that, but most importantly, it is Hamish’s scent all over Randall to the point it is nauseating. 

"Do you bathe in his cologne before coming to class?" Lilith snickers, as she bumps into Randall in the hallway. He's got a book open in his hands while walking and looks tired, but it's midterms season and he's pre-med, so that's justifiable. 

"He doesn't wear cologne" Randall bits back, not missing the stunned silence that follows and looking up. He opens a little smile, "What?"

"You're not even going to try and deny it?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Deny what?" Randall frowns, looking at her with a confused glare, "I'm late for class." 

"No, you're not" Lilith steps before him, "You're dating Hamish!"

"Not really, no" He shrugs.

"But-" She frowns, confused "You just said- Oh... So you guys are just casually fucking?"

"Eeeh kinda" Randall shrugs and starts to walk, making Lilith speed up to keep up with his much longer legs. She glares at his face. 

"Care to expand on that?"

"We spend a lot of time together- Or did before you- I mean, when it was just us", he closes the book and opens a radiant smile, "I'd call myself a booty call, but you and I both know I'm not the booty."

"That's-" she pauses, looking straight ahead "Way more details than I wanted to know!"

"You're welcome" He grins, petting her head and walking inside a classroom.

“And I don’t buy it!” Lilith yells after him.

* * *

Randall is late. Again. Lilith is starting to figure out what she hates the most about him, and it's not his weird predilection for sportswear or his obsession with conspiracy theories. 

"He's-"

"-late. I know" Hamish's lips curve in an almost-smile and he picks up a bottle of almond milk, turning it on his hands, "You want a drink? I'll make you a drink."

Lilith squints at him, trying to figure what's the catch. Get her drunk and try to get her to turn? No. Hamish doesn’t take those sorts of risks.

She gets up, walking tentatively closer to the bar as she watches him prepare whatever drink he's making her "Are you, like, an alcoholic?"

"Alcohol aficionado" He says, grabbing a clean glass and pouring the white liquid in it, pushing it closer to her "Try it."

She eyes it wearily at first and he nudges the glass closer, leaning back so he can watch her reaction. 

Lilith sighs and chugs it, only to have the glass suddenly taken from her hands and prompting a pathetic, kicked puppy whine to escape her "Hey! It was good!"

"Exactly" Hamish chuckles, "It's a cocktail not straight vodka. Don't chug it, enjoy it."

She snorts and makes grabby hands for the glass he's holding, opening a small smile. He hands it back, raising a finger telling her to pace herself. 

Lilith takes a small, educated sip, before downing the rest of the glass and making puppy eyes at him, "Make me another?"

He chuckles, Lilith doesn't know if she's ever heard him chuckle as much as today- or ever "Alright. But try to make it last this time." She nods and he takes the glass back, preparing another drink. The door opens and Randall walks in with his usual big bright smile that makes Lilith want to either punch him or kiss him.

"You two seem to be getting along."

"It appears that Puppy's weakness is almond milk" Hamish drawls, making Lilith's cheeks turn red and her eyes flash silver. 

"Don't call me puppy!"

"Why not, you're the baby of the pack" Randall snickers, sitting next to her. Punch him it is. She kicks his stool, making him fall. 

"I'm older than you, jackass." Lilith doesn't miss, however, the growing smile on Hamish's face, the liveliness behind his light eyes.

"Actual age, maybe. Time in the wolf hide, nope" Randall laughs "Just accept it. You're our puppy"

"I'm not anyone's anything" She growls and then suddenly there's a high pitched sound. She's heard it before. Randall told her it meant that someone was practicing magic and it was their duty as the Knights of Saint Christopher to stop them. It was hard enough accepting werewolves were real, but magic?

Before the ringing was quiet and weak, probably meaning a harmless spell, but this time it's loud enough to set her off. She can feel Timber inside her, trying to come out, to pursue it and kill whomever is responsible. It's so strong it hurts. She should have paid more attention to Randall's classes.

"Shit!" She hears Hamish say, but it's too late. She's going under, Randall and Hamish's faces are a blur and then she's in the woods, then the dorms building comes to view and the ringing is louder, so loud she's disoriented... 

Lilith wakes up in the track near the dorms, naked and covered in blood. There're guts near her feet. She shoots up, trembling all over and looking at the glassy eyes of her victim. 

"You're okay" Hamish says, coming from behind her and then there's a black satin robe lying around her shoulders, "You're alright."

"She's dead." Lilith whispers, shaking and glancing between her pack mates.

Randall is pale, but he opens a crooked smile, "Figured that by yourself?" 

She growls at him, before turning her head and closing the robe around her. Hamish wraps a hand around her elbow, "We've got to get you out of here."

"I killed someone." Lilith whispers once more and she waits for the inevitable wave of shame and regret and- it never comes. She feels proud. Vengeful. Timber's happy too, baring teeth.

"Yes, but technically Timber did it" Randall says, holding her other arm as the two of them pull her away from the dorms and towards the house "Don't feel bad. It's our job."

"I... Don't..." She says quietly, shaking her arms away from their hold but still walking with them "I don't feel bad about it. I feel... Satisfied... Like I did the right thing-" She frowns, looking up at them "That was one of the witches, right?"

"Yes and whatever they were doing was shady as fuck" Randall agrees, looking over her head to Hamish. She glares at his face, sometimes the eye contact communication that constantly happens over her head is infuriating. 

"Can you two stop eye fucking and talk with me so I don't freak out?" 

"You're not going to freak out" Hamish says, softly, squeezing her arm in a comforting manner, "you already know it was the right thing to do."

"Maybe as a werewolf, but as Lilith-"

"Stop trying to force yourself to feel guilty. You're not to blame." Hamish glares at her and although he's deadly serious, it is the thing she wanted to hear. She nods and slumps against Randall, before stopping walking and grimacing, Lilith touches her face, only for her fingers to come back sticky with drying blood. She realizes the horrible taste in her mouth is the remains of her victim. 

"Ah, gross"

"You'll get used to it," Randall smiles.

* * *

She knows all the blood is gone as she stares at herself in the bathroom mirror, but she can still taste and feel it against her skin. 

Sighing, Lilith walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered and clad in Randall's oversized hoodie and sweatpants he had lent her, after suggesting she should keep some clothes in the house for emergencies such as this.

Hamish's room is right next to it and the door is ajar and Lilith can't help the curiosity as she sees the older man's familiar legs. She takes a step back, to spy through the small crack, just in time to see Randall pull Hamish in for a kiss and both of them stumble backwards, away from her vision.

Lilith raises her eyebrows and turns away, shaking her head. Booty call, Randall had said. This means they aren't exclusive and she shouldn't feel bad for how... Turned on she feels right now

She really doesn't know what to do next as she walks down the stairs. Should she leave? She doesn't want to. The house felt way more like home than the crappy dorm room she shared with a girl she didn't care enough to remember the name. It might be a very old and probably haunted house but it makes her feel cozy and welcome.

She walks into the living room and picks up her shredded clothes on the floor, shoving them in her backpack to see if she could salvage them later, and lays down on the couch. She can hear them upstairs, even the tiniest of steps on the floor, the sound of Hamish's shirt unbuttoning and a hand running through hair.

"This isn’t a good time. She's still here." Hamish says.

_ And she can hear you, or did you forget about the super hearing? _ She thinks to herself.

"Yeah, okay... Yeah, let's go downstairs", she can hear Randall sighing, sounding a little frustrated and Lilith pouts on his behalf. 

"I can leave" She says as soon as they walk in the living room. Hamish's eyebrows knit in confusion, before his eyes widen and he blushes like crazy. 

"You heard."

"I heard" Lilith repeats, getting up and holding her backpack, "Uh- bye..."

Relief washes over her the second she hears Randall say "No, stay. We can play foosball or watch a movie or-"

Lilith turns around, before shaking her head "No, really, I don't need the pity-"

"It's not pity" Hamish scoffs, "We're friends. Stay- In fact-” He walks to the bar and grabs his cocktail tools “I believe it’s time for your first apres-kill” 

“My first what?”

“He likes making cocktails after… You know…” Randall shruggs, smiling at her “It’s delicious, you should stay”

So she stays. 

They light up the fireplace and play foosball until Randall starts turning into a sore loser. Eventually they pile up on the couch before a television and argue for a good one hour about what to watch, Randall suggesting the grossest sci-fi films he can find, whereas Hamish wants a drama and Lilith just wants an action movie that isn't so damn boring. 

They argue for so long that they're not even fifteen minutes into Dreamcatcher when Hamish collapses next to them, snoring and making Lilith giggle. Gone is the illusion of her well composed friend.

Randall chuckles as well, grabbing the throw blanket they keep on the couch and covering Hamish. "I swear he never makes it through a movie," he says as he leans back on the couch between them.

Lilith leans on his side, sharing her attention between the television and his face. He catches on quickly and is looking straight at her when she steals another glance. 

"Caught you" Randall teases, bopping her nose and making Lilith roll her eyes.

"You're an idiot. So... Is Beaver going to die?" 

Randall shrugs, "I don't know, I never finished the book. Didn't have the patience." 

"Uh" Lilith pouts, glaring at the TV, "Kinda seems like he'll die. He's the best character."

"Yeah, bet" Randall nods, before giggling like crazy when the hiker explodes into gross red goo, "You said earlier... That you didn't need our pity." 

Lilith flushes and glares at him, "And I don't. Not yours, not anyone's."

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but why did you think that was pity? You're... You. You're funny, you're badass... Why wouldn't we want to hang out with you?"

She frowns, shrugging "Most people don't."

"Well, we're werewolves. Not really most people" He says, completely ignoring the movie and focusing solely on her.

"You're still at least half people."

"We. We are. You're one of us now, Lilith. The hides don't just choose anyone."

She squints at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. Randall isn't a good liar, though, so Lilith decides maybe...

"They kinda do pick any random, c'mon" Lilith scoffs, punching his arm in a playful manner. Randall shrugs and puts his hand over hers, pushing her fist away from his arm.

"Might seem random to us, but I really don't believe that... Anyway" He blushes and glances down at their hands, "this is just my drawn out way to say you're always welcome here. Always-"

"Randall" Lilith pauses him, "I got it."

He nods and takes his hand from top of hers, "Okay... Wanna pick another movie? I don't know what's happening anymore"

"Sure" She chuckles

"And maybe order a pizza? I'm hungry."

"Do whatever you want... I'm pretty full, tho" She grimaces, remembering the bloody face of the dead girl.

Randall does end up ordering a pizza and they marathon through all of Star Wars' first trilogy, with his non stop commentary and Lilith's annoyed remarks here and there, until she passes out against his shoulder. 

Squeezed between Hamish and Lilith, Randall is pretty sure he has never been this content. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will understand now why this is rated explicit...

Randall isn't sure how a person can come into his life so suddenly and affect him as much as Lilith has. Hamish had made a pretty big change on him as well- not taking into account the literal change of becoming a werewolf right after meeting him-, but Lilith... There is something about her that just makes him instantly smile when he sees her, even when she has that cute little murderous glare on her face.

"I'm thinking we should try controlling the change again today. I don't really care about killing one of those wizards people- What do you even call them, by the way? Anyway, I'd like to be aware it's happening next time" She says as she runs to catch up with him in the middle of campus.

"Hello to you too, Lil" Randall smiles,looking at her "And maybe let's continue this conversation somewhere less crowded? We can go to Dagger and Chalice..."

She ignores him "I don't want to wait until the ringing comes back. You know I can't control it. And Hamish said it usually happens more often than it is."

"Alright, uh-" Randall scratches his temples, "Meet me in the forest after sunset?"

She nods, before she stops walking and looks up at him in a serious way, "Can it be just you?"

Randall's heart somersaults. He's aware she's probably saying this because Hamish makes her nervous, since he's so good at it, so... Stupidly put together. Randall's painfully aware she's only picking him because he's a mess. It doesn't stop his heart from fluttering, however.

"Yeah- Sure, of course" He says, clearing his throat and nodding.

"Okay" Lilith nods too "Thanks... I'll see you later then..." She says, opening a small smile and then turning around and walking away.

He's got two more classes before he can go home and Randall's feeling nervous and jittery by the end of the day. This feels less like hanging out with Lilith and more like a date and while he's no virgin - actually far from it - Randall's also not one to go on many dates. His hands are sweaty, and he's going to be naked before her, and being body positive means jackshit when you're about to be alone with the girl you've been secretly crushing on for the last month, and-

"Are you okay?" Lilith chuckles, pushing a tree branch away from her face and walking towards him, stopping a good seven feet away from him "You don't look like you're breathing." 

Randall lets out the air he wasn't aware he was holding and opens a large smile, "Sorry, just stuff- Let's start?"

"Okay" Lilith looks at him expectantly, "So...?"

"We- Uhm... Okay" He clears his throat, "clothes off- I mean, unless you're okay with ruining yours and brought a change..."

"Right" She nods, taking her jacket off and laying it on a fallen tree trunk beside her. She leans down and takes her shoes and socks off too, and then she just starts pulling her shirt up when she stops, frowning at him "You okay? Your heart beat is like crazy. I don't think Timber is going to hurt you if I lose control."

"I'm not scared of Timber," He says weakly, while Lilith snorts. 

"Right."

Randall doesn’t answer, peeling off his own shirt and kicking off his shoes. Then he hears it. Lilith's own heartbeat, thumping, just as fast as his own, "Now who's scared?" he teases, only to be in the receiving end of a dark glare. 

Randall's seen this glare before, in Hamish's eyes. Full with lust, nothing else.

He gulps "Lilith?" and it seems like a bucket of cold water hits her. She shakes her head, throwing the shirt she had crunched up in a ball on the tree trunk.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous" She lies. And he knows it's a lie because she's never, in the multiple training sessions they had over the past weeks, been scared to "wolf out". The only difference is that Hamish is not around to supervise like usual.

"You don't have to be nervous" Randall mumbles, even though he knows it's falling on deaf ears. He strips down his pants too and decides to keep the boxers since he's brought a spare and right now it doesn't feel like two buddies getting naked in the woods. It feels a whole lot more intimate than that and he appreciates any layers of fabric separating them. 

Lilith isn't listening to him, standing there in just her sports bra and panties, eyes glued to his body. 

"Okay, Lil... I want you to focus on the ringing..." He says tentatively, trying to keep any shred of professionalism between them.

"There's no ringing" She says with a frown. He can tell she's trying to focus, shifting her eyes from him.

"I know. But try to remember what it sounded like. And how it made you feel."

"Okay" She nods, closing her eyes. She remembers the sound, it made her whole body tense and her head hurt. It felt like something inside- Timber- was trying to get out. Being forced out like being woken up when you're in deep sleep.

But she can't feel it now "It's not working" Lilith says, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Relax. Stop thinking too much. Feel Timber and just let it out. Don't try to fight it. Just let the transformation do it's thing."

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She feels the itch all over her body, but instead of trying to restrain it, she chases it, letting it take over. She opens her eyes and suddenly she's much taller than Randall, and he's smiling at her. She looks down at herself, completely covered in dark fur and leathery skin. Nails- no, claws sharp and ready. And her senses are much heightened, she’s aware of everything happening around her.

"That's it" He says "Now just... Turn back."

_ "And how the fuck do I do that?"  _ She tries saying but all it comes out is a low growl.

Randall snickers and takes a step back, raising hands in surrender "Easy, girl."

_ “I'm not a dog!” _ , she growls once more, the fur in the back of her neck rising up. Lilith takes one tentative step toward him and is pleased when he doesn't step back. Instead of looking horrified, he looks mesmerized. 

He reaches up, hand wide open, until it meets Timber's dark fur. Heightened senses indeed, Lilith feels his touch like a punch, almost as if his hands are blazing hot. It doesn't hurt, but it's overwhelming. She steps back, lowering herself until they're eye to eye and Randall takes one more step toward her. She can feel his breath against her muzzle, coming in rapid puffs. He's excited, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

"You're gorgeous" He whispers, caressing her muzzle. Lilith bares her teeth, wanting to see if he'll get scared, but all he does is stop moving his fingers, his heart doesn't even skip.

She's engulfed by a calming feeling, a sudden urge to become herself again and it's like Timber feels it too, stepping back. Randall's hand is cupping her cheek now, the transformation happening so fast he doesn't have time to process it.

"I did it" Lilith says, opening a wide smile and launching forward, hugging him tightly.

"You did it" He breathes out, squeezing her. He's much taller than her and Lilith grins when he pulls her up with the hug. 

She doesn't want to let go, but eventually it gets awkward and Randall puts her down, his cheeks turning red as he lets out a curse and turns around. 

"I thought you were body positive" Lilith snickers, putting on her ditched pants and shirt, although now she has no underwear.

"I am, I just... Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't mind" She shrugs, sitting down on the tree trunk to put on her shoes.

Randall turns back around and sits next to her, "Don't mind being naked or don't mind being naked next to me?"

"I wouldn't mind being naked on top of you" Lilith mocks, before she can control herself and Randall raises his eyebrows, chuckling. Then his eyes widen when he realises she’s not laughing as well. 

"Wait, seriously? I've been fighting a boner all night for nothing? You're into me?" 

"Don't let it go up to your head" Lilith scoffs, turning her head so he won't see her blushing cheeks, "You're still an idiot, you're just lucky you're pretty."

"Lilith-"

"I should probably head back" She says, getting up and grabbing her jacket "You're gonna stay here in the woods half naked?" She raises her eyebrow at him and before he can answer she shrugs "Suit yourself"

She almost has him fooled. If it wasn’t for her increasing heartbeat, her lust filled eyes and the way she quickly avoids his own, he would have thought she doesn't actually want him, like he wants her.

"You know" Randall says, opening a cocky smile "I can tell how turned on you are."

"You don't have game, Carpio" Lilith mocks, biting down a smile, "I might be new at this, but I can smell it on you too... In fact, I can even see it" she glances down at his boxers and he smiles even more. That's a dance he knows. 

Randall takes a step closer and grabs her shirt, pulling her to him, their lips nearly touching, but not really, "You sure you want this?" he whispers and she growls in the back of her throat, eyes flashing bright silver. 

"Since the second I saw you."

"Good. Same" He says, closing the distance between them and kissing her. Soon she has him pressed against a tree as she deepens the kiss, burying her hands in his meticulously arranged messy hair while his hands sneak inside her shirt.

Lilith whines and Randall pulls back, all concerned, and it makes her chuckle. 

"I just realized I dressed up for nothing" She clears it up and he melts into a smile, pulling her shirt off of her and grinning even wider as he meets her naked chest, as if he hadn't just seen that five minutes ago. 

"I can fix that" He smiles, dropping to his knees and already working on her boots. Lilith giggles, running her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back and getting down on the leaves too, kissing him.

"Just don't shred my pants" She says between kisses, kicking her shoes off. They shift around in awkward positions until they finally manage to free her of her pants, with Randall sitting on the ground and Lilith straddling him, still kissing him heatedly.

"Fuck, my wallet-" 

"What?" she giggles even more, grinding on his lap and letting out a moan when she feels his boner against her pussy. There's just the fabric of his boxers keeping them apart and it only adds to the friction, making her squirm. Lilith pushes him down against the leaves on the ground, pinning his hands down, over his head, and kissing him, all while still grinding him. 

He smiles against her mouth and bites her lower lip, "Get me out of this fucking underwear, would you?"

She kisses him one more time on the lips and then moves to his jaw, then neck and chest until she pulls away enough to hook her fingers to his boxers and push them down, planting kisses to every new bit of skin she uncovers.

"Fuck" He moans "I... There's- Condoms- Wallet-"

She knits her brows in confusion, before understanding and lunging for his wallet abandoned a few feet away from them, in his pile of clothes. She goes through it for a second, raising his ID. 

"That's one ugly picture" Lilith mocks, before squealing when Randall uses this moment to turn them around, pinning her to the leaves now. He kisses her and takes the ID from her hands. 

"I was a skinny kid" then he takes a black plastic square package from the wallet and tears it open. Pinching the condom's end and unrolling it down his cock, muffling a small moan as his hands brush against his skin. 

Lilith is looking at him through her lashes, as if she's watching a show and she leans back, opening her legs for him and raising an eyebrow in challenge, "Go for it."

"But fore-"

"Oh fuck foreplay, I'm dripping wet" She scoffs, grabbing his face between her hands and pulling him for a kiss, her mouth desperate on his, "fuck me"

His eyes flash silver for a second before turning back to their normal dark brown, which somehow seems even darker. He kisses her deeply as he squeezes her hips, entering her. She lets out a loud moan that almost sounds like a growl, nails digging into his back as she wraps her legs around him.

He's much bigger than her petite frame, so it means he's all over her. Mouth in hers, then on her neck, his hands touching and grabbing her entirely as his hips slam against hers. Randall's not being as gentle as his dimpled smiles had promised and it makes her shudder in pleasure. 

Lilith pants for air and rolls them around again, giggling when he presses his eyes shut and whines as she sinks deeper onto him. She opens her hands on his chest, tracing down his abs with a hand while moving over him, setting up a rapid pace of thrusts. 

He embraces her, sitting up too and tugging on her hair, kissing her. "Harder" Randall drawls in her mouth, his hands going for her waist and adding to her momentum while bouncing on his cock

She moves faster, her werewolf stamina allowing her to move at a constant pace without being tired at all, and she absolutely loves it. She can hear his heart beat and the tiniest of the sounds he's making. She can smell his lust and feel the heat of his hand running over her and she's completely getting lost on the feeling- high even. Addicted.

She's climbing higher and higher, ears going deaf to his panting, toes curling with pleasure. There's a knot in her belly and it undoes suddenly, making her let out a loud moan and quiver, shiver entirely with pleasure, head twirling. 

He hasn't stopped, not yet. Randall latches on her, hugging Lilith to his chest and he keeps her moving, as she spasms with an orgasm, his cock hitting her while she's still sensitive. 

"Randall- Randall please-"

"I'm so close" He growls and she cups his face, kissing him and nodding. Lilith melts against him, but squeezes her legs around his hips, slowing down their pace but making each thrust hard and difficult. He groans. 

"Lil-"

"Come for me" She grins, biting his lip and moving once more, hands open in his back. He goes to kiss her and she leans back, her hands going to the leaves under her as she arches her spine, giving him more access than before.

She knows he's gone by the look on his face. His hands squeezing her hips so hard she's sure he'll leave marks, that will be healed in a matter of seconds.

He moans, falling back against the leaves and panting. She smiles and falls on top of him, leaning her head on his chest and catching her breath.

"Fuck... Randall..."

"Yeah. I know" He chuckles "Werewolf sex is the best."

"You're barely even breathless, fucker" Lilith grins, feeling the cold air of the night forest against her skin. She's on fire. 

"I'm an athlete" He teases her, taking a deep breath, "We should go. As much as fucking on the leaves is cool, I'm sure on a bed it'll be better."

"Gonna have to be in your room, I have a roommate."

"Me too. We can go to the house, I have a room there too- Actually there're a few perfectly good rooms there."

She pulls back with a frown, getting off of him "But... Hamish is there, isn't he?"

"Probably" Randall shrugs, sitting up too. She waits for him to continue but it doesn't really look like he will, discarting the used condom and grabbing his boxers.

"And...? Wouldn't he mind if we just went there to fuck?"

"We can stay the night too" He says with that stupid little smile on.

"You know what I mean, asshole" Lilith wrinkles her nose and he smiles even more. 

"No, I doooon't..."

"Randall."

"Hamish wouldn't care. What we have is just sex, we're really not exclusive." Randall shrugs, "Okay?"

"Okay" Lilith nods, "let's go then."

* * *

Hamish is in the living room when they walk in, eating dinner and drinking a fancy cocktail as he reads a book. He looks up, "I didn't know you both were coming."

"Yeah, spur of the moment decision, we're gonna crash here tonight, okay?"

"You were hanging out together?" Hamish askes, squinting his eyes as he looks between them.

"He helped me control it" Lilith says, "The change. I did it."

"Congratulations" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Lilith tenses up, just a little, "Perhaps a congratulatory cocktail then?"

"Save it for later? We were in the middle of something, sorry" Randall says with a cocky smile, grabbing her hand and pulling Lilith upstairs. 

His lips are on hers before they reach the door and Lilith whines, pulling back a little, "I think you hurt him, asshole" she whispers, but then pulls him back in for another kiss. His lips are so incredibly soft, it's insane.

"He's a grown man, he'll be fine" Randall says, pulling her into his bedroom and closing the door.

"I don't think-"

"Lilith. Later" He shuts her up, kissing her as they walk to the bed, kicking their shoes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamish refuses to meet her eyes the next day. He's in a weirdly cheery humor, he's made breakfast, he's gone to class- He's drunk. 

Lilith cringes and decides everyone would benefit from a time off, so she forces herself to go back to the dorms. 

Her roommate - Taylor? Sailor? - is doing homework and she squeals when Lilith walks in. 

"Lily! Hi!" 

"Hi" She collapses on the bed and presses her eyes closed. There's homework to do, classes to attend, but every time she closes her eyes, either Randall's face last night seems to pop up or the hurt in Hamish's smile, "I think I'm dating someone."

"Uh- That's great! Congratulations!"

"But he's fucking someone else."

"Oh... He's cheating...?"

"No" Lilith shakes her head "I think the guy he's fucking is in love with him."

"So... Your boyfriend is gay?"

"Who needs labels these days?" Lilith rolls her eyes "That's not the point."

"Okay... Does your boyfriend know that the other guy might be in love with him?"

"I don't think so. He says it's just sex."

"I don't know what to tell you, girl. Sounds like you need to talk to them."

"Yeah" She signs tiredly, closing her eyes "I will... Later."

"Don't you have class?"

"Yeah" Lilith shrugs, turning around in bed and staring at the wall. What if Randall loved Hamish back? Where would she fit into the equation?

* * *

"We're going to the bar, wanna go?" Randall swoops in just before she enters the Fine Arts building , his usual smile in place, Hamish standing behind him looking like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him. 

"Now?" Lilith asks, only to buy time, glancing at Hamish. He offers her a reassuring smile, but again it only goes so far and she recoils, "Uh, maybe another day."

"Why? Aren't you free now? I thought you had a free period" Randall makes a kicked puppy face, "C'moooon day drinking is awesome."

"I have some school work to do" She says, not looking into his eyes "See you guys later." She practically bolts away from them, and Randall lets out a long sigh.

"You think she's mad at me?"

"Does she have a reason to be mad at you?" Hamish asks, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking a random stone on the ground.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking" Randall rolls his eyes and turns around, looking at Hamish and then walking in the direction of the bar.

"Are you two... Involved?"

Randall rolls his eyes, "You heard us the other day, don't do this to me."

Hamish blushes and looks away, "Maybe she's changed her mind? You should talk with her."

Randall's eyes go wide as he realizes what his friend means and he's about to turn on his heels when he sees Hamish's pout, "... What about you?" He frowns, tugging on his best friend's arm and guiding him to the bar, "Uh, big guy?"

"I'll be fine, I'm an adult."

"Are you? You know I'm starting to doubt" He says with a playful smile "Lilith is cool about our thing, okay? We don't have to stop because I'm seeing her, if that's what you're worried about."

Hamish pauses, seemingly lost in thought "So you two are dating. Not just sleeping together?"

"I don't know. We didn't really talk about it."

"So how do you know she's okay with our thing?"

"I mean- She heard us, didn't she? And she's asked about you... I don't know- I just know." Randall defends himself, raising hands as he sees Hamish's growing frustrated glare. 

"Maybe we should put an end to this" Hamish says and it pains him to do it. He doesn't want to stop fooling around with Randall, when the younger male is with him - read, in him - he feels almost complete again. 

He feels the hurt rolling off of Randall immediately, as the brunette takes a step back and his smile drops "Ham... Buddy, now, c'mon-"

"It was just sex, right?" Hamish says coldly, keeping his voice low. It's so no one will listen to their private talk in the middle of campus, but it's also to mask the pain in his voice. He's not ready for this conversation... But the idea of messing up things further and losing Randall for good is worse, "we should put a stop to it, for our- Our pack relations' sake." 

"Wow" Randall scoffs, his cheeks blushing, "You're a jackass."

"Don't tell me you don't think it's the right choice" Hamish says, keeping his back straight and shoulders stiff as he tries to ground himself.

"I don't, actually. Because I don't see the problem with the way things are."

"Well, I see one and I think Lilith would agree." Hamish frowns, trying to make Randall see it. 

"She seems fine, don't try to put this on her" Randall rolls his eyes, "If you wanna call it quits, it's fine Hamish, but own it up. I'm a big boy and I can take rejection as it is." 

But it's not rejection, it's protection and Hamish nearly breaks. He sets his jaw, grinding teeth "I want us to stop. We should... Give it a break, at least until you're sure Lilith-"

"Stop making it about her, it's about you!" Randall snaps, so loud some people stop to glance at them.

Hamish gulps down, glancing around and finally nodding "Fine. It's about me. If that's what you want to hear" He says and walks away.

"Very mature!" Randall yells before he can stop himself and groans, collapsing down on the grass beneath a tree.

* * *

Lilith is in the library, because she knows this is the last place Randall's going to search for her, and she's currently ignoring his texts, because.... She's not sure why, but the idea of clicking on them has made her hands sweat and her chest squeeze, which seems like reason enough not to. 

What she doesn't expect is for Hamish to walk in. He looks exhausted and he's holding a large battered book. He stops at the front desk to hand it back and then his eyes land on her and Lilith curses mentally. 

He stops, as if pondering if he should talk with her or not, before making a displeased face and walking toward her desk.

"Hi" He says, standing awkwardly in front of her even though there's a perfectly good chair right there.

"Hi..." She says with a frown, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't "Is something wrong or...?"

"No, nothing's wrong" He's studying her, looking very upset and Lilith leans back on her chair, crossing arms and staring at him expectantly. 

"You mind?"

"Have you seen Randall today?" Hamish speaks and even he looks surprised by it, as if he was planning to say something else. Lilith shakes her head. 

"Not since yesterday... Why? What’s the idiot up to?"

"Nothing..." He says, looking around and adjusting his vest.

Lilith raises her eyebrows and when he doesn't say anything else for several seconds she clears her throat "Can I help you with something, Hamish? I'm trying to study here."

"I-" he looks a little desperately at her, "If you hear from Randall, tell him I want to talk? He's ignoring my texts."

"Why is he ignoring your texts?" She frowns.

"We had, uh- A disagreement" Hamish sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to get drunk, if you want to join..."

Lilith can't help but laugh, even if he looks like a heartbroken teen. She closes her book, "Yeah, okay. You and Randall are a bad influence."

* * *

"So we're not immortal?"

"Noooo" Hamish chuckles, downing his seventh cup of beer "I don't know who they consulted but everyone always get werewolves so wrong."

Lilith chuckles as well, feeling the alcohol take effect on her "But we do have higher metabolisms, right?"

"A little" Hamish says, gesturing with his hand to his beer "I can now hold two more glasses than I did before."

"Interesting" She smiles. Her phone buzzes and she glances at it:  **Two missed calls and seven new texts from Randall.** Lilith sighes, turning the phone around but when she looks up at Hamish, he's staring right at it.

"I know why Randall is ignoring me, but why are you ignoring  _ him _ ?"

Lilith frowns and pouts, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." 

Hamish rolls his eyes and gets up, "I'll get us another round."

She nods and glances at her phone again, sighing heavily as she clicks on Randall's contact. She's ignored 12 different texts from him. 

**Randall: So Hamish blew me off, wanna get drunk?**

**Randall: Are things alright?**

**Randall: If you changed your mind about the other night, its ok**

**Randall: Okay so I know I'm clingy but its been hours and I'm starting to worry**

**Randall: Okay, text me when you wanna talk**

These were the ones from the day before. Tonight, so far, she has received: 

**Randall: Are you alright?**

**Randall:helloooo??**

**Randall: I'm actually worried. If you don't answer I'll stop at your dorms**

**Randall: Its fine if you wanna ignore me, but at least let me know you're alive**

**Randall: LILITH**

**Randall: Nvm, I checked Timber's chest and it's empty. I know you're alive.**

And finally, the text she’s just received:

**Randall: How do you feel about helping me hide a body?**

Lilith frowns at the text and looks up at Hamish when he's about to sit down with their drinks "I think Randall's in trouble..."

"He's probably being dramatic." Hamish rolls his eyes, sitting down "What did he say?"

"He's asking for help to..." She leans closer "Hide a body"

"Oh..."

"You think he's joking?"

"Probably not" Hamish says, chugging his beer and getting up again "Let's go."

* * *

"Lilith!" Randall says in fake glee, digging down the ground of the forest. His movements are furious and mechanical. He’s dressed in his usual spots wear, and there’s only a few stains of blood on his skin, so she figures he’s stopped by the house to change and clean himself. "So kind of you to come- And you brought Lameish! How great!" 

"Randall..." Hamish says slowly, circling the guy fallen on the ground and covered in blood. This person has been wrecked, "Buddy, what happened?"

"Sorry, can't hear you" Randall says, still digging on the ground "I'm still ignoring you."

Hamish rolls his eyes and turns to Lilith, who sighs and crosses her arms "Randall, what happened?"

"Oh, so you're not ignoring me anymore?"

"Just tell us what the fuck happened already!" 

"Same old thing. Heard the ringing, this fucker was performing magic, ate his heart out." Randall shrugs and then spits in the shallow grave he's dug, grimacing "Some of it is still on my teeth, gross." 

Hamish and Lilith exchange a glance. They hadn't heard any ringing. 

"Are you sure that was what happened?" Hamish asks and, predictably, gets no answer except for Randall flipping him off while still digging.

"Seriously, why are you two mad at eachother?" Lilith asks, taking pity on Randall and grabbing the extra shovel to help him.

"Randall's taking rejection like the twelve year old he is" Hamish says bitterly, inspecting the victim. As he predicts, there's still a heart in the mess. All of the neck is missing though. 

"Oh yeah, because  _ you're _ so very mature!" Randall bites back, face flushing, "He dumped me because- Oh yeah, because his non-exclusive fuck buddy seeing someone else  _ somehow  _ gets on Lameish's nerves."

Lilith stops digging and looks at Hamish with a slight frown "So... It's because of me."

"No, it's because Hamish is a stubborn dipshit who refuses to own up to himself wanting to dump me, so he's putting it on you" Randall scoffs and Hamish stiffens, glaring at the younger guy. 

"That's not true." 

"It is! Can you at least own up to our friendship and just dump me like a normal person, so I can get drunk and forget about you-"

"Randall" Lilith scoffs, "Stop being an idiot. Look at him!" 

This gets through Randall, who stops rambling for once and glares at his best friend. Hamish looks like he'd rather be the murdered guy on the ground.

"What-" Randall frowns "You're gonna act like the victim now?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Randall" Lilith groans "Can't you see it was never just sex to him?"

Randall looks at Lilith and then back at Hamish "I- Is this true?"

"I-" Hamish blushes, glancing at Lilith.

"Yeah. I'll leave you to it" She nods, letting the shovel fall on the ground as she walks away.

"Lilith, stay" Hamish orders, instead of requesting. Timber wants to obey, Lilith wants to break his nose. 

"I'm not a fucking dog!" She snaps, turning around and Hamish takes the smallest step back. 

"Stay, please- Don't go."

"Hamish fucking answer me" Randall interrupts them both, "Is Lilith right? Was it never just sex? What about Cass-" He stops himself short, seeing the hurt in his friend's face. 

Hamish glares at his feet, "It was just sex at first, but... But it's not anymore."

"Then why the hell would you dump me?" Randall only sounds confused, not hurt. He glances at Lilith and frowns, "Because I slept with Lilith?"

"Because you wanted to do more than have sex with me, Randall. You're so dense, God."

"Is that why you ignored me for two days? Because you didn't want more?" He raised his eyebrows and Lilith groaned.

"No, it's because I didn't want  _ this  _ to happen!" She gestured between them "You've obviously liked each other for a long time! I didn't want to be the one to come between you!"

"Why are both of you only children?!" Randall snaps at them, putting his hands on his hips and opening a wide, smug smile. He gestures to himself "Just share all this awesomeness, Jesus, it’s not that complicated!"

Lilith is taken back. She didn't think Randall would actually suggest that but it made perfect sense for him to. She looks at Hamish, who seems as surprised as her.

"I... Wouldn't really mind that, actually..." She says, shrugging.

Hamish lets out a choked noise and glances between them, "You two cannot be serious!"

"Why not?" Randall shrugs and falls sit on the ground, feet inside the grave, "I mean- You two wanna fuck me. I wanna fuck you two. I have feelings for both of you because I'm a softie, sue me... And it turns out you both reciprocate it too. It makes sense, right?"

"But-" Hamish frowns "Isn't that basically what you were trying to do since you two started seeing each other? And it obviously didn't work out."

"It didn't work out because you lied to me."

"I didn't-"

"Lied by omission, whatever. You didn't tell me you had feelings for me. Now I know. And you know I have feelings for you too."

"I still don't understand how this is going to be different," Hamish says, crossing his arms.

"Well, for starters don't break up with me?" Randall scoffs, opening a small playful smile "And maybe we could just hang out...?"

"You're always late for things, I don't think you have the time management skills to run a three person relationship" Hamish says, but his voice has a playful edge to it.

Lilith chuckles "True."

"Come on, guys. Have a little faith in me?"

"Fine" Hamish sighs "I'm willing to give it a shot... But what happens if this doesn't work?"

"It's gonna work."

"Randall-"

"If it doesn't work, I'll step out" Lilith says "I was the last one in the party. It only makes sense."

"No, that's bullshit" Randall scoffs, "I'll step out. I'm the one in the middle of this love triangle, it's fair."

"It's stupid" Lilith says "It'll only leave three sad people and a lot of sexual tension."

"Better than one sad person that feels left out" Hamish points out, offering her a weak reassuring smile.

"That settles it, then" Randall grins, getting up "Trial run begins today. But for now, help me deal with this?" He gestures to the dead body on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's so unfair" Randall whines, making Lilith giggle and punch his arm. 

"Stop complaining so much."

"No, it's unfair" He glares at her and then at Hamish when he too smiles. 

"Go home, Randall. You need rest. You look like you haven't slept in days." Randall has dark circles under his chocolate eyes. He's covered in dirt now and the blood stains from earlier are still there, now smeared by the sweating they just did digging a grave.

"Maybe so" The younger man pouts and glances between his two lovers, "That's so stupid. I'm dating not one, but  _ two _ people and I have to sleep alone. I'm calling bullshit." 

"And you're cranky to top it off" Lilith snickers, shoving him "Goooo!" 

They eventually part ways, Randall going to his dorm building, which is directly across from Lil's. Hamish heads back to the wolf house, even though Randall knows that's not his actual place. 

It doesn't matter how exhausted he is, though, because Randall can't sleep. His bedroom fucking sucks, the blankets are itchy, the bed is too small. He hates it... He misses them. 

He stays in bed with eyes squeezed for a good three hours until giving up. It's too late to text any of the others, so instead Randall just puts on his sweats and grabs his backpack for the next day, slipping out of the dorm building and walking towards the wolf house.

There's a lamp lit on the second floor and Randall opens up a big smile. As he approaches the house another light goes on and he sees Hamish pop his head out of the window, smiling and then disappearing from view.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Hamish asks as he opens the door.

"If I could, I would," Randall says, cupping his boyfriend's face and giving him a kiss.

Any argument in Hamish immediately vanishes as he pulls back with a small smile and then goes in for another kiss, breathing in Randall's smell. He still smells like forest and blood. 

"You should probably shower" Hamish sighs, pulling back fully and pressing a kiss to Randall's forehead, grinning when the younger guy lets out a whine in the back of his throat, "Look bud, you killed a guy and I'm all clean already, so is my bed. House rules."

"You're awful" Randall scoffs, but promptly drops his backpack at the end of the stairs, before going up the steps while undressing. 

Hamish leans back for a bit, watching as his boyfriend strips, every inch of skin that shows making him more and more aware of just how much he misses Randall. 

"Join me?" Randall says, snapping Hamish out of his fantasy. 

"No, I just showered."

"Then give me some company?" Randall asks from the top of the stairs, pushing his last piece of clothing- his boxers- down and laying it over the railing. Hamish rolls his eyes fondly and nods.

"That I can do" 

Hamish picks up the discarded pieces of clothing and follows Randall into the bathroom, throwing the pieces on the laundry bag and sitting down on the closed toilet when Randall steps under the shower.

He pulls the curtain over and Hamish frowns, suddenly deprived from the vision that is Randall's naked body, he’s almost tempted enough to take a second shower in the span of three hours. 

"Do you think..." He starts, finally breaking their comfortable silence. He can hear the splashes of water and Randall washing himself. 

"Yeah?"

"That we should have a schedule? I’ll have you on Mondays,Wednesdays and Fridays. Lilith on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays?" Hamish picks at his silk pajama pants, feeling awkward even without having to look at Randall. 

His boyfriend snorts and chuckles "What, like a custody? Pff" He pulls the curtain back and pokes his head outside, wet drops falling down his face and clinging to his stupidly long lashes, "Relax, Hamster."

"That's a no, then?"

"Yeah, we don't need a fucking schedule" Randall rolls his eyes, getting back under water "I don't want you and Lilith to argue over me."

"But..." Hamish frowns "Won't that happen if we don't settle who gets you and when? What if I want to be with you the same night she does...?"

"Then we'll just talk like normal adults and decide- Or like you two can rock-paper-scissors it" He chuckles

"I always lose at that.”

"Then... I don't know... Beer pong?"

"I  _ am  _ awfully good at beer pong" Hamish muses, smiling "Fine, yeah. We can beer pong over you."

Randall's laughter echoes in the bathroom and then he pokes his head out again, "towel?" 

Hamish digs through their linen closet - more like his, since Randall for sure has never contributed to its growing amount of towels - and picks the fluffiest one, going back in the bathroom and handing it to Randall. 

No longer than five minutes later, a still very humid Randall is onto him, pushing Hamish against the tiled wall of the bathroom, kissing him harshly. 

Hamish grins and cups his face, pulling him and feeling Randall's body pressed onto his so tightly that his wetness is sipping through the silk, "Breaking up with you was stupid." He sighs, stumbling backwards and out of the bathroom. The hallway is cold and Randall shivers into the kiss, the towel around his hips starting to fall.

"Yes, it was. And mean" Randall says, pushing open the bedroom door. Hamish sighs, carding his fingers through Randall's wet hair and pulling away from the kiss to look at him.

"I know, I'm-"

Randall shuts him up with another kiss, making them fall on the bed,"Don't kill the mood."

Hamish smiles and falls on his back against the pillows, pulling the man on top of him. Randall's pure muscle, but he's also shorter and much leaner. 

Where normally Hamish would gladly open hand of control, tonight is not one of those nights. He rolls them on the bed, kissing Randall harshly and shoving the towel on the floor, before planting little love bites all over his boyfriend's exposed chest, one hand open between his pecs keeping the younger man flat on his back.

Randall sighs happily, crossing hands behind his head and following Hamish's movements with his eyes "What did I do to deserve such special treatment?"

"It's not for you, it's for me" Hamish scoffs, sucking a hickey on Randall's v-cut and nuzzling his chin against his boyfriend's hardening cock. He can see the lust in Randall's dark eyes as he licks his lips and gulps down. 

"Hamish-"

"It's been too long" He sighs, planning a kiss on the inside of Randall's thighs "I've missed you so much, turn around."

Randall grins and quickly turns around, getting on his knees and looking at Hamish over his shoulder. Hamish takes a step back, getting up from the bed and starts stripping, keeping his eyes locked on Randall's.

"Such a tease" Randall says, rolling his eyes and swaying his hips from side to side "You know, I can play this game too..."

"You're awful at this game" Hamish chuckles, climbing on the bed again and tugging on Randall's hair, kissing him upside down, "Spread your legs."

"I love it when you go all bossy on me" Randall grins, complying and spreading his legs "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't make me do this, Randall, you know I’m terrible at dirty talking."

"Come on" Randall says, leaning down on the bed with his upper half and sticking out his ass towards Hamish "You want me?"

"With that arch, who wouldn't?" Hamish growls, putting a hand on Randall's nape and pressing his face on the pillows, making the man arch his back even more, "Fuck, you're beautiful."

"Then fill me up already, I'm aching for you" Randall groans, reaching behind him blindly, his hand patting Hamish's stone hard stomach and then finding its way to the blonde's cock.

Randall pumps him a few times and Hamish lets out a loud moan, leaning over Randall and reaching the drawer of his bedside table to grab the lube. He spreads a bit of it over his fingers, before grabbing Randall’s ass and inserting his index and middle finger in, making sure he’s got every little bit covered in lube. Then he positions himself and starts pushing his cock in, slowly. 

"Oh, fuck yes!" Randall yells onto the pillow, squeezing it with his hand.

"Easy" Hamish chuckles, pressing his thumbs on the small of Randall's back and pushing in inch by inch. He's by no means small and it takes a minute for the man under him to get used to it. They're both already hot and panting when Hamish's fully in, his cheeks flushed and eyes with a feverish glint to them. 

"C'mon" Randall turns his head to look at him and then with a small moan, he straightens up. The movement buries Hamish deeper inside of him and Randall convulses a little, reaching behind him for Hamish's nape and pulling him in for an uncoordinated kiss "Get moving, big guy."

Hamish presses another kiss to Randall's lips and then leans back to get better leverage. He pulls out a bit and pushes back in, making Randall moan and fall back on the bed, holding himself up with his arms. Hamish picks up the pace little by little. He hasn't been on top for a while and is a little rusty, but by the sounds his boyfriend is making it seems like he's doing a good job.

"Harder," Randall says, putting his weight on just one of his hands and reaching out with his other to touch himself.

Hamish spreads his legs and leans further onto Randall's back, touching his shoulder and forcing the other man to move his hand out of the way as Hamish circles his torso and starts stroking Randall’s cock at the same rhythm as he is going in and out of him. 

"Fuck- Fuck, Hamish, I'm not going to last long" Randall whispers, his big brown eyes pool up with lust, lashes dropping and making him look slightly inebriated.

"Me neither" Hamish says, panting. He keeps his pace for a little longer until Randall’s coming all over his hand and Hamish barely has time to process it, since he’s coming shortly behind. He moves lazily a couple times before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Randall.

The younger man lets out a little groan, shifting on the bed, before turning around and throwing a heavy arm over Hamish's chest. Hamish reaches on the bedside table, for a tissue box, and wipes his hands clean, throwing the balled up paper towels in a trash bin across the room, next to his dresser.

"This was great."

"You're a cuddle monster" Hamish snorts, moving to turn off the bedside table lamp and pulling the covers over their naked bodies. Randall is getting heavier and heavier on top of him, finally all exhaustion is catching up. 

"I am. Don't set up an alarm."

"You have pharmacy class tomorrow" Hamish reminds him, letting his own eyes slip closed, being engulfed by the soft rhythm of Randall’s breathing. 

"I can be a little late..."

Hamish smiles, breathing in the smell of his shampoo on Randall's hair and sighing "Randall?"

"Huh?" His boyfriend says, still with eyes closed.

"Why did you kill that man?"

"Toldya, ringing" Randall yawns, cuddling up closer. Hamish presses his lips to the top of his head. 

"Okay… Now the truth?"

"Overheard him shit talking you" He sounds so small, so... Ashamed. It's not something Hamish is used to, neither of them were shy about killing by now, "I wolfed out, I didn't mean to."

"You killed someone because they talked badly about me?" Hamish asks softly, brushing Randall's hair with his finger.

"In my defense... What he said was very insulting..."

"I- But you were mad at me... Why did you go and defend me?"

"Hamish" Randall pulls back, frowning. There's still enough light seeping through the window that he can see the other's blue eyes, "Don't you get it? I could never hate you. Be mad at you yes, but hate you? Not wanting you in my life? Never."

"You really mean that?"

"One hundred percent," Randall says and Hamish pulls him down for a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I really didn't mean to" He sighs "I just thought... I didn't want to be the reason you couldn't move on with someone you truly liked."

"Who said I can't like more than one person at the same time, dummy?"

"Did you just call me dummy? What are you, five?" Hamish chuckles, before being shut up by another kiss. 

"I've got a heart big enough for all of you."

"That was  _ so  _ lame."

"You're lame, lameish" Randall scoffs, kissing him again and then fully collapsing on top of him, "now shut up, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Goodnight, Randall," Hamish says, closing his eyes and hugging his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have like 0 experience writing m/m sex scenes so pls give us some feedback if u want :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took some creative liberties with this chapter, since a lot of the information we cover wasn't revealed yet in the series. Also, it's worth noting that we've decided Tundra's a female, so when in werewolf form we refer to Hamish as "she".

"And here?" Lilith asks, biting down a giggle and pointing at her forearm. Randall studies it for a split second, before smirking. 

"Easy, ulna." 

"And here?" She turns her arm slightly, thumb pointing up like a positive sign. He crawls toward her in the bed. 

"Radio, this is kid's play" He says smugly, putting an arm at each side of her hips and cornering Lilith on his bed. His huge anatomy book is forgotten on her lap. 

Lilith wrinkles her nose, putting her hand on his forehead to push him away, but all Randall does is move his head to mouth one of her fingers. He presses a kiss to the tip of her index finger. 

"Distal phalange" He whispers, turning his head so he's kissing the inner part of her finger "Medial phalange" then lower "Proximal phalange" He sucks at her finger, keeping eye contact and then pulls back, kissing the palm of her hands "Metacarpals, carpals..." then he's kissing up her forearm, planting a little hickey on her elbow crook and making Lilith squirm. 

"You're a nerd-"

"Humerus" He whispers, kissing up her arm and then bites her shoulder lightly "Scapula"

"Alright, I get it" She rolls her eyes "Why did you even ask me to help you study if you clearly know it all?"

"I prefer a physical approach to studying." He grins, pushing the book off her lap and letting it fall on the floor as he settles on top of her "Also, I had to learn all of this in my freshman year."

"Idiot" She scoffs, grabbing onto his hoodie and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

"I'll see you next week," Hamish says, walking back to his desk as the students start leaving the classroom. There's a knock on the door when the last one walks out.

"Mr. Duke? You have a moment?" Randall says with a smirk, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Do I?" Hamish shrugs, starting to put his things back in his messenger bag, "You need anything, Randall?" 

"Yeah, you see, uh- I have a philosophical question." 

Hamish snorts and rolls his eyes, circling the desk and leaning back, arms crossed. "Alright- Let's hear it."

"Okay, so, uhm- It's about beauty and if its a subjective or objective concept- Ah fuck this" Randall finally gives up, lunging forward and grabbing Hamish's vest, pulling him in for a kiss "That's so boring."

Hamish laughs, kissing him again before pulling away "Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way and decided to stop by" Randall shrugs and Hamish squints at him.

"You don't have any classes in this building."

"I took a detour" Randall says, pressing another kiss to Hamish's lips and then taking a step back "Eight o'clock at the house?"

"It's a date" Hamish smiles, watching him leave.

* * *

"Randall Carpio at the library?" Lilith gasps overdramatically, leaning against the bookshelf Randall is looking at "I'm surprised you know here."

"Uhm, excuse me,” He says, turning towards her with a teasing smile “I'm pre-med, I study more than you" 

"You love bragging about it don't you?"

"I do, I worked my ass off to get here" Randall rolls his eyes, before leaning in and pushing a strand of hair away from her face, "you look beautiful."

Lilith blushes and slaps his hand off, starting to walk away "As usual, duh."

"As usual" He agrees, following her through the corridors. Truthful to his word, he grabs a book and sits before her at a desk, opening the atlas before him with a heavy sigh. Lilith steals a glance at him and pouts when he doesn't look up to respond. 

"Hey."

"Studyyying" Randall jokes, opening his backpack without taking his eyes off the book and grabbing a notebook and a pen. He passes through pages and pages of ugly drawings and his overly pretty, cursive handwriting. 

"How many calligraphy books have you gone through, Carpio? Lilith mocks, leaning in to look in his notebook "Aww, that's cute."

Randall finally looks at what she's pointing at and immediately turns beet red, "I was just bored!"

"I can see that" Lilith bites down a smile, "Drawing uh... Dicks inside hearts. Aren't you a romantic?"

"For your information, I  _ am _ very romantic."

"Really?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Let me take you on an actual date and I'll show you."

"We go on dates."

"Going to a room and fucking is not technically a date."

"What do you propose, then?"

"Dinner and a movie? Classic."

"... Fine, okay, but I pick the movie", Lilith smiles, leaning in and kissing him over the books. 

* * *

"Hey, stop that" Randall chuckles, slapping Hamish's hand off his thigh and glaring at the screen before them, "I'm trying to keep up with the plot."

"We've seen this one before" Hamish says, leaning in and biting his earlobe "Well, we tried to but you interrupted. It's my turn now."

"Hamish" Randall whines "Stop being so... Irresistible."

"We all know what happens at the end" Hamish says, nudging even closer and taking the bucket of popcorn from Randall's lap, setting it on the coffee table, "She's the shadow self that got stuck in the human world."

"Yeah, but I still don't get the bunnies..." Randall mumbles, squirming when Hamish starts planting little kisses down his neck. 

"Tell me to stop" He whispers, grazing his teeth against the other's soft skin, "C'mon, tell me to stop."

Randall smiles, cupping Hamish's face, pulling him up for a kiss and straddling his boyfriend "Never."

* * *

"Hamish?! You know where Randall is? He's not answering my-"

"Shhh" Hamish says quietly, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing at a very passed out Randall on the couch. The fireplace illuminating him partially as he snuggles on the pillows, a throw blanket over him. Lilith smiles, walking in the living room and sitting on a stool by the bar. 

"Cute."

"Very" Hamish agrees with a smile "I turned around for a second and he was like this. I didn’t have the heart to wake him"

"I guess a week of dating two people and keeping up with school work has got him spent"

"It really does... Care for a drink?"

"Absolutely"

Hamish makes her a drink - He doesn't take long mixing it, Lilith's impatient and cherishes simplicity instead of overly complicated cocktails. She's into sweet drinks, unlike Hamish himself, so he makes her a classic kiwi Collins and pours it into a glass, pushing it towards her and looking away from her face and back to Randall. 

"He's going to sleep through the night" Lilith points out quietly, taking a large gulp "How'd you learn to make cocktails?"

"My parents- I used to hang out at hotels a lot when I was a kid. Specifically at the bars."

She raises her eyebrow "Okay, this answered my question but I have a shit ton more now- Why did you hang out at hotels and who let's a kid into a bar?"

"If your parents own the bars and don't give a crap where you are, as long as there's an adult in the vicinity... Well, then they let you" Hamish snickers, opening the mini fridge under the bar and taking out an ice cube tray. He pops a single one into a glass and then starts going through the scotch bottles, in order to avoid Lilith's gaze. 

"Hold up- So your family owns hotels? What?"

"Yeah... And other buildings..." He says quietly.

"So... You're like, real fancy, then? It's not just aesthetic." She gestures to his outfit- button up, vest and a thick tie around his collar.

"No, this is just for fashion. My dad dresses in those really ugly boxy tuxedos, you know?" Hamish snorts, chugging his drink "And mum wears those coats that look like a raccoon made a nest around her neck." 

Lilith bursts out laughing, before quickly pressing a hand to her mouth when she hears Randall groan on the couch and turn around. Her whole body is shaking with effort not to laugh.

"Please tell me you have pictures of that." She whispers, through her fingers.

"I might," He says, reaching for his phone in his back pocket and going through his photos. "Here" He turns it around and shows her.

"Oh my god" She giggles, still with a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah" He chuckles too "Thank god I didn't get my fashion sense from them" He says, looking at the picture and then putting his phone down "Another?" Hamish gestures to her empty glass and she nods, keeping her mouth shut not to let out another laugh.

Eventually she calms down and takes a deep breath, watching Hamish prepare their drinks in a comfortable silence.

"So... You and I are cool now, right?" She asks when he sets the full cup in front of her.

"Now?" Hamish frowns, stopping to shake her drink, "Were we ever not cool?"

"I mean, you did hate me for a week or two, Hamish. I know it's been almost a month, but still-"

He finishes her drink quietly and pours it in her glass, "No, I didn't. I just- It wasn't you, it's the hide."

"The hide? Timber?" She frowns "Why do you hate Timber?"

"I don’t- I... I knew someone..." It's almost too painful to talk about her, but Lilith is part of the pack now. She deserves to know, "I used to date the girl who was Timber before you. She- uhm- she died. Because of the- because of Timber. She didn't wait for me..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Hamish-"

"It's not your fault" He sighs "I never hated you, you just- You remind me a lot of her..."

"Hamish-" 

He raises a hand, telling her to stop interrupting, "She was feisty and full of fight and argumentative. She couldn't stand injustice, Cass- I even changed my major for her, you know? I was pre-law" He scoffs and chugs his drink "Then she didn't wait - she never waited for me, she was the leader after all - and got herself ripped apart by some- some members of the Order and Timber went back into the chest... Then I started drinking."

"Hamish, I-"

"I don't want you to feel bad, or sorry for me, Lilith. I trust you, and you deserve to know what happened."

She nods, reaching over and squeezing his hand "Thank you for telling me."

Hamish smiles back, just a hint of a smile, and scrolls through his phone, "That was her. We took this when I picked my major" He turns the phone toward her and Lilith picks it up. 

Cassie is - was, had been - a young woman about Randall's height, with a large, gigantic smile. She had monolid eyes that became little lines with how widely she was grinning in the picture and her dark hair was up in a ponytail, bangs falling over her eyebrows. 

"She was beautiful."

"Yes, she was..." Hamish says with a sigh "Promise me something, Lilith? Promise me you'll be careful. I'll do my best not to let this happen again but, please, don't let your emotions control you so much you'll put yourself in danger before waiting for help to arrive. I can't- I can't lose someone else like that..."

"I-" She stops, voice lingering. Is this something she's willing to promise? Lilith's always been independent, she isn't sure if she's ready to give it up-

"We're not going to hold you back" Hamish says as if he's reading her mind, "I just- I can't go through this again. Randall's bad enough already, now with you and Timber... The hides, they pick us for a reason, and they change us too-"

"I promise" She stops him before he can continue, "But I'm not pulling any punches."

"I don't expect you to."

* * *

It's been days since she last heard it, the ringing, so she had almost forgotten how annoying it is when it wakes her up in the middle of night. It's strong and loud but she manages to keep Timber at bay until it stops. The last thing she needs is to end up murdering her sleeping roommate.

She gets up and puts on a hoodie Randall had forgotten there one day, grabbing her sneakers and phone and opening up their group chat while walking out of her dorm room.

**Lilith: u guys heard the ringing?**

There's no immediate answer and she walks out of her building, toward the woods, when her phone finally buzzes.

**Randall: You look great in yoga pants**

Lilith frowns, confused, before she feels someone grabbing her from behind.

Instincts take over her senses and she grabs the person's arm, pushing them to the ground.

"Shit-" Randall groans as he hits the leaves "Interesting way to say hi to your boyfriend..."

"Randall!" Lilith takes his hand and pulls him up again "Don't surprise me like that, idiot!"

"It's alright, that was kinda hot" Randall shrugs, before his whole demeanour changes, "Hear anything from Hamish?" He asks as they start walking again.

"Nope, nothing yet" Lilith says, speeding up her pace toward the trees. She's running now and Randall's right by her side, but she can see he's lagging so she won't be alone. 

"Go- I'll catch up."

"No way. We get to Hamish, then we regroup and-" He stops dead on his tracks as the ringing comes back, louder than before.

"For fuck's sake" Lilith groans, eyes flashing silver as Timber tries with all her force to get out. She leans on a tree and covers her ears, but it's no use. It sounds like it's coming from inside her head.

She feels Randall grabbing her wrist and dragging her further inside the woods and then his hand vanishes, along with the ringing. Lilith's panting from the effort of not changing and she opens a pleased smile with her control, until she hears a puff next to her ear and finally looks around. 

They're deeper in the woods, not yet out of campus, but at least out of sight. Greybeard's before her, 7ft tall and teeth out, looking blood-thirsty. She takes a small step back, not out of fear but to get a better look at him, and then promptly starts taking her clothes off.

He’s looking around the forest while she undresses, waiting for her and protecting her and her heart fills with warmth before she shakes it off and focuses. She had forced a change just once after that first night with Randall and it had taken a bit of trying too, so after the tucks her clothes pile and phone near a tree she closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, letting the itch wash over her. It takes a few moments until she feels it completely surround her, then Lilith opens her eyes and is Timber now. She turns to Greybeard and huffs, catching his attention. He nods at her and starts running towards the wolf house.

Suddenly he stops, sniffing around and she catches it too. A scent. Tundra.

They run for a few more minutes and reach the house. Tundra's already outside, ears alert to every noise, her massive body covering the door. She doesn't waste a second after realizing they're all there and safe, now's time to get back to work. 

Unlike human form, when they're wolves the ringing is always there. It's like a line they can chase, a sound that reveals a clear path to whomever is performing magic. 

This time it's a duo. In the middle of the woods no less, standing before a little altar with a bunny hanging upside down with its throat opened. In the altar there's a picture of someone, no doubt the victim of the spell.

Lilith feels Timber ready to pounce on them, rip their throats and eat their heart out. She leans forward and prepares to attack, when she remembers Hamish's words, her promise. She looks over her shoulder and meets Tundra's eyes, asking for permission, which she grants with a simple nod. She looks at Greybeard, who nods as well and prepares to attack with her.

_ "Now" _ They signal with a low growl and jump forward.

Greybeard goes for the guy, he's bigger and looks more menacing and Randall definitely has a superhero complex. Lilith feels a spark of glee as she rounds up the small witch before her. There's not enough meat in that lady, frail bones that will break in Timber's jaws in seconds, but Lilith will take it. 

She's so caught up with scaring the witch that she almost misses when the little thing cuts her hand and starts rambling some nonsense under her breath. The ringing is now a thunder and Timber's jaws snap around the woman's neck, shutting her up for good.

Timber is midway eating her heart when she hears a high-pitched howl. Both her and Greybreard turn just in time to see Tundra hitting a tree with enough force to break it. She falls on the ground and tries to get up, looking at something in front of her. Timber follows Tundra’s gaze and it lands on a third person, walking out of the bushes and holding a small knife, ready to cut their already bloody hand with it.

She's on all fours in less than seconds, rushing toward the figure. The ringing is getting louder as the person is trying to get out whatever gibberish spell but Timber's not having it. Tundra was thrown against a tree. Tundra is hurt. 

She sinks her claws into the person's chest and shoves them down with all of her weight, tearing them open as if they're made of butter, not muscles and tendons. She doesn't stop after she devours their heart, ripping skin and organs away until their torso is practically gone. Then she turns back to her packmates rushing over to them.

Lilith gets side by side with Greybeard and hears as Tundra lets out a whine, before suddenly there's no longer a curled up hurt werewolf before her, but Hamish. He's sitting against the tree, taking deep breaths as he clutches his side. 

"Broken rib. I just- Fuck, I just need a minute" He says in a reassuring manner, mostly to Greybeard. The werewolf doesn't seem convinced and neither is Lilith. She sniffles Hamish and recoils when the bitter smell of  _ pain  _ hits her. She bares her teeth, looking around the woods. 

"Where did you leave your clothes? You should- you should probably go get it" Hamish says, squeezing his eyes and squirming to find a comfortable position. The mere idea of leaving him is ridiculous and Lilith huffs, which quickly turns into a growl when she meets Greybeard's gaze. He's crazy if he thinks she's leaving Hamish.

Greybeard recoils, glancing at Hamish.

"Go. It's okay" Hamish says, opening a weak smile. Greybeard nods, gently bumping his muzzle onto Hamish’s cheek before running into the woods in the direction they came from. Timber takes his place right next to Hamish.

"It's gonna heal soon, don't worry about me" He says, reassuring her, but she doesn't let her guard down, ears still up and alert and eyes examining him for any other wounds.

"I'm okay" Hamish says once more, a little stronger and he reaches in front of him. Before Lilith has any idea of what she's doing, she's lowering herself until her eyes meet Hamish's. 

Timber's worried, horrified and Lilith isn't far behind. She's not paying attention to his voice, his reassuring words, instead being fully focused on the forest. 

"Hey, pup" Hamish grins and his hand is on her muzzle, gentle as ever "Calm down." 

She growls at him.  _ Pup. _

"Sorry" He chuckles, still petting her. His hand moves to scratch behind her ear and  _ oh- _ it feels so nice. She immediately feels relaxed, completely forgets why she was so worried in the first place as she closes her eyes, moving her head so he's scratching just the right spot.

Her eyes snap open when she hears the sound of a twig snapping and Lilith shoots up and turns around in one movement, immediately shielding Hamish, claws out. 

Randall takes a step backward, raising his hands in surrender. He's got a backpack slung around his shoulder and is fully dressed "Hey! It's me! Just me!" 

Lilith growls once more, looking around them and then she feels a hand - too small - on her calf. Hamish looks exhausted, "Lil, it's okay. Turn back if you'd be so kind?"

She glances around one more time until Timber is certain there's no more danger in sight, then she relaxes and takes a deep breath. She's back to Lilith in seconds and Randall gets closer, opening his backpack and taking out his hoodie that she was wearing before, putting it over her shoulders "You okay?"

"You’re asking  _ me _ ? Hamish's the one with a broken rib" Lilith scoffs, putting her arms through the sleeves of the hoodie and closing the zipper, internally cringing that she was staining it with blood. It’s long enough on her that it looks like a minidress, and when she’s satisfied that it covers her enough she turns back to Hamish, who scoffs near her knee. 

"It's healed now, I'm just a little sore. Randall, a hand?"

Randall pulls him up and then looks inside his backpack, taking out the extra robe he kept in there in case of emergencies "Here."

"Thank you" Hamish takes it and puts it on, groaning a bit as he ties it around his waist.

"We should put some ice on that..." Lilith says, frowning.

"Yes, alright" Hamish relents, letting Randall fawn over him like a new mother. His boyfriend is touching him all over, more puppy like now than before when he was an actual wolf. 

"I can carry you."

"No, you can't" Hamish chuckles, fighting a groan, "I can walk home. I'll be brand new in no time." 

Lilith doesn't seem happy about it and she exchanges a glance with Randall, before both of them sideline Hamish, locking arms behind his back and putting his arms around their shoulders, "Alright, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

It takes them around fifteen minutes to reach the house and Randall hands Lilith the keys so she can go ahead and open the doors for them. They stop in the vestibule and Randall reaches down, grabbing a box tucked under a bench and opening it up. Inside there's an array of different boxer briefs and underwear.

“What the hell?” Lilith frowns.

“In case of emergencies like these” Randall shrugs, grabbing one and handing it to Hamish, who starts putting it on under the robe “Want one?”

"Sure, why not" Lilith chuckles, making a little of a face "You guys wash those, right?" 

"Right" Randall says with a sly smile, going through the pile and finding a pair of boxer shorts, "there you go, Lil." 

She rolls her eyes at his amused expression and slips it on, following Hamish inside the house. He goes straight to the bar and she follows, watching with her brows furrowed as Randall disappears into the kitchen. 

A couple minutes later he comes back with an impromptu ice bag.

"Does it still hurt?" Lilith asks, biting her lip in worry as she watches Randall press the ice to Hamish's ribs while the older man winces, almost letting some vodka spill as he prepares the drinks.

"Not so much anymore. It just feels like someone punched me."

"How come you didn't hear the guy approaching you?" Randall asks.

"I don’t know… I was distracted, I guess. Had my guard down. I didn’t notice until he started doing the spell and then it was too late to attack."

"They're getting smarter" Lilith scoffs, grabbing a bottle of booze and spilling some into a glass. She swishes it around in her mouth, trying to get rid of the itty bits of meat clinging to her teeth and the gross metallic taste of blood. "Little shits." 

"You should go to bed and let it heal" Randall's reciting, all in doctor mode and making Hamish wrinkle his nose. 

"I need a shower, that's what I need. And a strong drink." 

No one gets their way, actually. Eventually they end up curled up on the living room couch- which is getting far too small for them-, Hamish's long legs resting on the coffee table while Randall's asleep on his side, still clutching the ice bag to his ribs and slowly soaking through the satin robe. Lilith's slumped on Randall's other side, snoring a little, a glass in her hand and still half covered in blood.

* * *

"Doing anything tonight?"

"Oh, hi, Lilith" Randall chuckles as he holds the phone to his ear "Me? I'm explendid, thank you. Sup?"

She rolls her eyes "It's Friday night. I'm very bored. Leighton left to spend the weekend with family. Come over?"

"Wasn’t her name Peyton?"

"Whatever. So, you're coming?"

"Sorry, babe, I told Hamish I'd take him to the movies tonight- You can come too."

"And crash your date? I don't think so."

"Why not? We both enjoy your company" Randall's shrugging, she can hear it, "Come on."

She's quiet for a second, before sighing heavily "You tell Hamish." 

"Deal!" Randall beams, before hanging up. A couple minutes later, her phone buzzes. 

**Hamish: Thank God you're tagging along, I've seen the movie already and it sucks**

Lilith smiles at the text.

**Lilith: Bet Randall picked it.**

* * *

She meets up with them in front of the theater one hour later, and her heart fills with warmth as she sees Hamish smile brightly and wave at her as she walks closer. He looks amazing today, wearing a form fitting light grey button up with little flowers in it and no vest for once. His usual paired up cardigan is folded on his arm since it's a warm day. By his side, Randall's in his usual pair of deep red joggers which Lilith is starting to think were white once, since he never takes them off. 

"Hi Lil" Hamish smiles, but Randall's already interrupting, holding three tickets in one hand and a big bucket of popcorn in the other. 

"Already got your tickets, let's go in? Also, no kiss?"

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket."

"I'm your boyfriend and I invited you to come" Randall shruggs, leaning in and kissing her pout. Lilith blushes a bit. She and Hamish had this unspoken agreement of not kissing, or doing anything else beyond that with Randall, in front of each other, but right now Hamish didn't seem to mind, just standing there and smiling fondly at them "Come on, guys, the movie's about to start."

The movie theater is a little crowded, but it’s fairly large. Randall takes the middle spot and puts the popcorn bucket on his lap, looking giddy, and in the dark she can only see his stupid smile wrinkling his face. 

Hamish does the arm-around-shoulders move and it has Lilith grinning and purposefully resting her head on Randall's shoulder, so she traps Hamish's hand under her head. He squirms a little and then his long fingers are in her hair, petting it so gently, and Lilith's stomach flutters with butterflies. 

"It's about to start!" Randall whispers, practically bouncing on his seat. But he only looks excited for about a fourth of the movie, then he slowly starts slumping against his seat until he leans his head back against Hamish's arm, sighing "This is terrible."

"I tried telling you" Hamish snickers, grabbing the last handful of popcorn, and putting the bucket on the empty seat next to him..

Randall pouts then, glaring at the screen "Awful" he whispers under his breath, making Lilith snort and grab his face, turning his head and stealing a kiss. 

"Just try to enjoy it, dork." 

"They fucking ruined the characters! Tell her, Hamish, isn't Batman in the comics much more badass than-"

"Ben Affleck in a robot suit? I mean, that's a given, bud" Hamish grins, then he too steals a kiss, his lips covered in salt from the popcorn "Just enjoy the nonsense. Look, they're finally past the intro, I think."

Randall scoffs, turning back to the screen. Not five minutes later he groans again "Nope. I'm insulted by this movie."

"You and half the theater" Lilith chuckles, noticing there were a lot less people since the movie started.

Hamish squints, before opening a pleased smile "At least this means we can make out without being noticed." 

Randall considerably lightens up then, turning to his boyfriend with a pleased smile, "Then why aren't you?"

Hamish cups Randall's face and pulls him in, giving him a deep long kiss. Randall kisses back, one of his hands resting on Hamish's thigh and another reaching in for Lilith, not wanting her to feel left out. She grins, taking his hand and bringing his index finger to her mouth and licking up the popcorn butter still left on it.

Hamish feels Randall let out a little, very low moan and he pulls back, looking behind his boyfriend at Lilith and smirking. He gives Randall one last peck and then smiles. 

"Tell Lilith something for me?" Hamish whispers, biting Randall's lip. The brunette shakes his head eagerly and Hamish gives him another long kiss, sucking Randall's bottom lip and then moving his head to plant a kiss on his jaw "Now tell her" he whispers.

Randall turns to Lilith "Hamish sends a message" He says, and does the exact thing Hamish did to him, taking his kisses to her earlobe instead of stopping on her jaw. Lilith giggles.

"Okay... Tell him this then" She says, bringing his lips back against her own and kissing him, making it deeper until her tongue mets his. She pries it out of his mouth and into hers and then bites down his bottom lip, pulling back with a satisfied smile.

Randall's blushing and panting a little as he turns to Hamish and promptly cups his face, "She told me to tell you this" he whispers, pulling Hamish to him. He mimics the kiss, but Hamish doesn't stop, only tugs on Randall's shirt and keeps going. 

Randall comes out for air with a huff, chuckling and panting, staring straight ahead "I- Fuck, this was so hot" he grins, looking between both his lovers, "You know, that's basically as if you two were kissing." 

He fully expects Lilith to scoff and flip him off and Hamish to get all embarrassed. Instead, he sees Hamish's blue eyes squinting a little as he looks at Lilith, while she glances down at her lap, biting her lip and fighting a small smile. 

Randall frowns, well, this is new.

* * *

It's late at night when they walk out of the theater, Randall with completely messy hair and a big smile on his face, holding hands with both his dates.

"Let's go back to the house and grab a drink?" He suggests, already pulling them towards his parked car.

"Sure."

"Sounds like a good plan" Hamish and Lilith nod, both blushing and strangely quiet.

The drive home is weird. Lilith takes the backseat gladly, leaning against the leather seat and watching as Hamish plays with Randall's free hand absentmindedly. 

She's nervous. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she feels like the first time she had booze while underage and had to sit in the car with her mom, while faking being sober. 

She feels like both of them can tell just how incredibly turned on she is.

Lilith glances up and Randall catches her eyes in the rearview mirror, smirking. Yeah, the little shit can definitely tell. Thankfully, if Hamish can, he doesn't point it out, staying quiet the entire way and walking straight to the bar once they get home.

"Be right back" Randall says, walking towards the downstairs bathroom and leaving her completely alone with Hamish.

He fidgets a little and Lilith offers him an awkward smile, walking to the couch and twisting hands. She's not shy, she's confident and gets what she wants when she wants, so why tonight she's a teenage girl all over again? 

Hamish seems to be going through a similar break down, because he's opened a bourbon, without so much as offering her, and he's drinking straight from the bottle. 

"Hamish-" 

"I want to tell you something," He says, his voice a little shot from the booze. Lilith sinks further on the couch. She can't see this being anything other than Hamish shooting her hopes down. 

He walks up to her and looks around, wondering where to sit in his own living room, before settling for the coffee table, right before her. 

"What is it?" Lilith frowns, getting a different kind of nervous now. This is bad. This is going to be bad. 

Hamish studies her face, before he leans in and cups her cheeks, taking a strand of hair away from her eyes, "I don't think Randall delivered the message in the theater. Not how I wanted to say it." He whispers and then his lips are on hers, soft, gentle, collected. He's pulling back, but Lilith doesn't. 

She leans in and wraps her arms around Hamish's neck, moving from the couch and going for the coffee table, the eagerness of her kiss nearly sending him on his back.

Lilith straddles his lap and deepens the kiss, almost scared of letting go only for him to regret this. But he’s kissing her back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Suddenly there’s a whistle and she jumps back. Hamish looks as surprised as she is as they turn their heads to the bar, where Randall is leaning against with a huge smile and arms crossed.

"Were you two planning on inviting me to the party?"

"Randall, I can explain-" Hamish says and he sounds frantic. Lilith doesn't understand why, can't he see the big smile on Randall's face? 

"Please" The young man scoffs, grinning and walking to the couch "Continue. I like to watch too." 

Lilith snorts, "Now, that's a straight up lie" she chuckles, turning her head to look at Randall and squeezing Hamish’s shoulder, "Hamish, breathe." 

"You're not mad?" Hamish asks, his blue eyes huge with fear of ruining the amazing relationship they had going on. 

"I am. That was incredibly hot and you didn't wait for me to start. Some lovers you are."

"So you're... You're okay with this?"

"Hell yeah, I am. Everything would be a whole lot easier if you two just dated too" Randall nods enthusiastically.

He looks so amused by it that Lilith can't help but scoff. She rolls her eyes at him and moves so she's facing Hamish again. 

He's still looking at Randall, searching for reassurance, which the brunette gives by leaning back on the couch, arms crossed and legs spread, his dark eyes full of heat. 

"Kiss her," Randall commands, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He's not smiling. 

Hamish gulps down and nods minimally, turning his head to Lilith. She smiles at him, cupping his face and stroking his cheek. 

"Just say the word, and I'll stop," She whispers, going in for the kiss. 

It's different from the previous one, slower, thoughtful. She fists his hair, wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles together. Hamish parts his lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and grazing his teeth against her bottom lip. 

Lilith glues herself to him. She's on fire. She wants to push him on his back and-

"Stop." 

She immediately pulls back, but it wasn't Hamish who spoke, it was Randall. Lilith frowns, panting and trembling from the kiss, blood ringing in her ear. 

"What?"

Randall gets up, the thin fabric of his joggers doing nothing to hide the volume in his underwear. He circles them, offering Lilith a half smile when she pouts at him and crouching down on the rug, putting a hand on her lower back, his eyes locked on Hamish's lips. 

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" 

His voice is as deep as it is when they wake up in bed, tangled together. Hamish hesitates for a second, his eyes lingering on Lil's face. 

She feels offended for a moment - Why isn't Randall asking her if she's sure too? Why is Hamish unsure? - before understanding it. Cassie. She's the first woman Hamish's been with in years.

"Yes" Hamish says and Lilith blinks until registering he's answering to Randall, not her thoughts. 

"Yes?" She whispers, running her fingers through his hair, all concern. He nods, eyes darkening and she feels his cock hardening under her ass. 

"Yes." 

Randall nods, straightening up "Okay" He says, turning around without so much as glancing at them and walking up the stairs "My bed, it's the largest one."

Lilith nods but doesn't move to get up, looking at Hamish "You're really sure?" She asks, dead serious and he opens up a smirk, getting up from the coffee table and taking her with him. She lets out a squeal, surprised by the sudden movement, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, kicking her shoes off with her feet and letting them fall down the stairs.

Randall's bedroom is the master suite of the house and has the largest double bed of all bedroom's. He has stripped already and is sitting against the pillows, only in his boxer briefs. 

Hamish puts Lilith down on the floor upon entering and she sits down on the side of the bed, looking up at him expectantly. 

"Undo his pants, Lil" Randall bosses, getting up and circling them. He's shorter than Hamish but only by a couple inches, which makes it perfect for him to start kissing the blonde's neck, reaching around his boyfriend's torso and undoing the buttons of his shirt, painfully slowly. 

Lilith grins, unbuckling Hamish's belt and pulling it off. She unbuttons his pants and pushes it down his legs, pausing before his boxer briefs. They're pure cotton with an elastic band, black. Calvin's. 

"I was expecting silk," Lilith whispers, planting a kiss over his throbbing cock, still covered by fabric.

Hamish lets out a strangled moan, stepping out of his pants and pushing them aside along with his shoes as Randall pulls his shirt off and throws it over a chair nearby.

"I feel very overdressed now," Lilith says, sliding her hand around Hamish and under his boxers, giving his ass a squeeze.

"We can fix that really quick, don't worry" Randall grins, taking her hands and pulling her up, looking at her over Hamish's shoulder "Right, Ham?" He runs his hands down his boyfriend's arms and grabs his hands, bringing them to Lilith's waist and under her shirt, slowly dragging them up.

Hamish catches the drift fast enough and pulls Lilith's shirt up in one sweep movement, eyes widening a little at her chest since Lil is - as usual - not wearing a bra. 

He lowers himself and takes her chin between his index and thumb, forcing Lilith to look at him and kissing her. 

Randall's floored. He's fantasized about this before, but watching it unfold before his eyes is a whole different experience. He pushes down Lilith's black leather pants and gets on his knees beside her, kissing up her thigh and hooking his fingers on her black underwear, pulling it down.

She kicks it away, reaching out for Randall and coaxing him into getting up again. Lilith pulls away from Hamish and cups Randall’s face, kissing him.

Hamish takes this moment to step out of his boxers, admiring them for a few moments and then walking behind Randall, kissing the other man's shoulder as he pushes his boxers down as well, leaving the three of them completely naked.

Lilith falls back on the bed, arms open in a T position and looking at the ceiling, smiling. She's breathless. 

"Turn around" Randall says leaning back against Hamish's arms as he kisses the brunette's neck, plating little hickeys all over. 

"Say please" Lilith teases, drawing up her legs and hugging her knees to her chest, so they can get a full view of her pussy and ass. She sees Randall lick his lips and press his eyes closed. 

"Turn around, all fours." Then his hard face melts into his usual, laid back smile "Please, Lil."

"Since you asked so nicely" She smirks, sitting up and getting into position. Randall turns toward Hamish, giving him a passionate kiss and pulling back.

"Get in front of her."

"Someone's bossy today" Hamish chuckles, giving Randall a peck and walking around the bed. Randall goes to the nightstand and opens the first drawer, grabbing a condom and lube as he smiles to himself. He hears shifting and when he turns around towards the bed, Lilith is on the other side of the bed, kneeling up in front of Hamish, who is hunched over, kissing her breasts and planting hickeys all over her chest as she lets out tiny moans, hands in his hair, completely messing it up.

Randall stops what he's doing, crumpling the condom between his fingers and his breath catches. They're so beautiful. He's so hard. 

Lilith arches back with a little moan as Hamish mouths one of her nipples and buries his face between her boobs. She's flexible like hell, Randall muses, seeing as she’s nearly flat on the bed, still on her knees. 

Hamish's all over her, going forward and forward and he growls in the back of his throat, grabbing her legs and pulling on them so she's no longer on her knees, but lying flat on the bed, legs open. 

Lilith giggles and open her eyes, before turning her head to meet Randall's gaze "Fuck him" she orders, biting her lip, a tease. Randall nods, opening hand of control a little. He climbs on the bed, since it's the faster path and gets on the opposite side, before wrapping his left hand around Hamish's neck, tilting his face up and kissing the blonde. 

"You heard the lady, babe" Randall whispers, biting his lip "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk."

"And Lilith?" Hamish asks, panting. Randall shares a glance with Lilith and smirks.

"I'm pretty sure you can think of something to do with her," He says, giving Hamish another kiss and opening the lube bottle. Hamish turns to Lilith, who's now laying down on the bed beneath him, a teasing smile on her face.

"What? You got shy all of sudden?" She teases, tilting her hips provocatively and licks her index and middle finger. She then drags them down, between her boobs, down her torso and between her legs, "Ah, I'm so wet for you" Lilith grins, "Can't you see?" She retrieves her fingers, now covered in her cum and spreads them in a wet peace sign, grinning when Hamish's eyebrows shoot up and he gulps down. 

"For me?" 

"For you" Lilith nods, catching Randall's eyes "Both of you." 

Randall's own fingers are covered in lube by now and he's much less ceremonious than Lilith, inserting them in Hamish's ass and swirling, latching onto the man's back "And what are you going to do about it, Ham?" He whispers, biting Hamish's earlobe "I want you to fuck her so I can watch."

Hamish moans, pressing back against Randall's hand and leaning in, licking Lilith's fingers and tasting her. She grins, pulling him in with her other hand and kissing him. Randall slips the wrapped condom into Hamish's hands "Come on, I'll help you" He says, removing his fingers from his boyfriend's ass, pushing his cock in instead.

Hamish pants, groaning into Lilith's mouth and pulling back, tearing the condom package open with his teeth and rolling it on.

"Go for it" Lilith moans, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to her. Hamish goes forward, putting one knee on the bed to give Randall more access, while entering Lilith. She lets out a loud groan and seizes around him. 

"Hold on" She whispers and Hamish grins, smugly, kissing her mouth tenderly and pulling back a little. 

"Too much?"

"Fuck, yeah" She breathes in and then nods "Okay, I'm good."

Hamish smiles, but before he can move, Randall pushes out and into him again and, with that, making Hamish push into Lilith. The three of them let out loud moans, clinging onto each other.

"I'm definitely not going to last long" Hamish says, panting and groaning when Randall pulls away, taking his hips with him and then pushing back in, again and again until they establish a slow rhythm. Randall is loving this control, of not only fucking Hamish but basically using him to fuck Lilith as well. He hastens his pace. It's almost too overwhelming.

"Lil- Are you close?" He asks after some time, voice thick and breathy, he's not going to last much longer either.

"Not even a little, you two get your shit together" She says through her teeth, grabbing Hamish's shoulders and locking her legs on either side of his hips. He nods, breathing in deeply and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Randall's not having it, breaths coming out in hot puffs near his ear as he goes in and out of him at a surprisingly fast pace. 

"Randall" Hamish groans, fucking Lilith "Randall, slow down or I won't last."

He hears his boyfriend whine, and nod, burying his face in Hamish's neck crook and licking up a stripe "I love you" he whispers, slowing down his pace, "What does Lil feel like?"

"So- So good" He says, fisting the sheets beneath his hands. She clenches around him and he groans "Fuck- Lilith!"

She smirks and then shudders when she feels a pressure on her clit. She looks down and sees Randall's hand, his thumb hitting just the right spot he knows she likes.

"You're cheating" She says between moans "Not fair."

"I'm trying to keep everyone satisfied, Lil."

"Fucking people pleaser" She scoffs, squirming and letting out a loud moan when he gives her swollen clit a firm, but still gentle squeeze between his fingers. 

As she arches her back, Hamish goes completely over her, hitting her G-spot and Lilith sees stars blow behind her closed lids. Her mouth opens with a groan and Hamish doesn't let her catch her breath, picking up his pace, at the same time as Randall does to him. 

She's so dizzy, it feels as if her pussy is all of her now. Her hands clench the sheets and she whines, trying to slam her legs shut, but Hamish grabs her thighs, keeping them well open. 

"Lil- Randall" Hamish whispers, covered in sweat and his eyes are several shades darker with how blown his pupils are "I'm gonna come." 

Randall can tell just by how Lilith's withering on the bed that she's not far behind "Are you?" He asks, squeezing Hamish's ass and dragging his nails up a butt cheek and to the middle of Hamish's back "Hold on." 

"I can't-"

"You can" Lilith growls, moving on the bed and reaching down, so she can squeeze the base of his cock "Hold on, I'm so- so close...."

He nods, shutting his eyes and trying to concentrate. He sneaks his arm under her waist, pulling her up a bit from the bed and hitting the spot again. Lilith lets out a loud moan and when he hits it again, Randall presses against her clit and she's gone, crying out a curse and clenching around Hamish.

"Rand-" Hamish lets out a strangled moan and Randall nods.

"You can come now, Ham" He whispers.

He doesn't have to be told twice, with one more trust of Randall's he's a goner, convulsing whilst in Lilith. She smiles at him, dizzy and pulls away, rolling off from under him. It's a good thing she does, because next thing Hamish knows he's being pushed down, Randall's hand pressing his face to the mattress while fucking him in the fast pace he likes. 

Hamish lets out a moan and Lilith, still wobbly and dazed, gets up on her knees in the bed, grabbing Randall's face and kissing him. 

"Come for us?" She asks, running her nails down his back.

Randall groans, pushing into Hamish a few more times until he finally comes, collapsing over Hamish. Lilith smiles, falling back down on bed right next to them and catching her breath.

"Holy shit, guys" Randall says, pressing a kiss to Hamish's back and moving over Lilith to lay down on the empty side of the bed. Hamish busies himself removing the condom and tying a knot to its end, throwing it in the bin across the room. Lilith nods, turning her head to look at Hamish, as he rolls over to his back and scoots up so his legs aren’t danggling off the bed.

"You okay there?" She asks, pushing his hair back to look into his eyes.

He nods, opening a dizzy smile and closing his eyes "I'm... I've reached nirvana." 

Next to him, Lilith snorts and turns to look at Randal, " _ Nirvana _ " she whispers, giggling and snuggling between them. 

"Give me fifteen minutes and we can do round two" Randall jokes, although he's completely spent. He only gets a soft, quiet snore from Hamish as an answer and props himself up on his elbow, looking at his boyfriend "He did not just fall asleep on us."

"He did" Lilith chuckles, sitting up and stretching "Come on, help me get him under the blankets."

"That's not gonna happen, he's gigantic" Randall yawns, getting up "I'll get the blankets from his bed."

He doesn't bother putting underwear back on, but does a quick stop at the hallway bathroom to clean himself up a bit, so he won't wake up sticky the next day. Randall balls up all of Hamish's neat, fancy blankets and walks back into his bedroom, only to stop at the door. 

Lilith has scooted closer to Hamish, lying her head on his chest and she's got her eyes closed, one leg thrown over his hip. They're both sound asleep. 

Randall's heart swells and it almost hurts. He throws the blankets over them and gets on Lil's side again, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face on her naked back, breathing in and falling asleep. It's almost as easy as falling in love with them had been.


	7. Epilogue

“Close your eyes.”

Lilith raises her eyebrow, looking up from the history book on her lap “Now?” She asks, smirking at her boyfriends, who are standing before her and hiding something behind their backs.

“Yup.” Randall nods with a huge smile on.

“Can we do it after lunch? I’m starving.”

“It’ll only take a minute.” Hamish says, smiling as well.

“ _One minute_? That’s a lot of self-confidence” She chuckles, setting her book down on the coffee table “Alright, I’d like to see you try.”

“What?” Randall frowns “Oh, no, it’s not that.”

“Just close your eyes.” Hamish rolls his eyes.

“Fine” Lilith nods, closing her eyes. She hears them shifting and walking closer.

“You can open them now” Randall says and she does. They’re each holding a sleeve of a black satin robe with tiny silver dots on it.

“We both have our own robes, we thought it was time you had yours.” Hamish explains.

She gets up from the couch and walks closer, touching it. It’s so soft and so pretty and-

“I love it” She smiles, looking up at them and giving each a peck on the lips “I love you.”

“We love you too” Hamish smiles, taking the robe and laying it around her shoulders “It fits you.”

“Thank you” She grins, pulling them down again for more kisses.

* * *

“Guys- Guys, just let me-”

“No.”

“You’re not allowed to leave just yet.”

“I need to-” Randall tries to get out of their hold, but he’s sandwiched between the two and their strength together is way higher than just his alone “I have to-”

“Shhh” Lilith shuts him up with a kiss “You said one more round.”

“Yeah, then I looked at the time, I have-”

“I don’t like you being RA” Hamish pouts “Now you’ve got way less time for us.”

“It looks good on a resume.” Randall shruggs “And I get a room to myself.”

“You could just live here.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because of this” Randall chuckles, still trying to get up but they keep pulling him back in “I’m late for everything because of you guys.”

“You already were before” Lilith scoffs.

“Exactly, now I’m _super_ late” Randall turns towards her, giving her a deep and passionate kiss that distracts her enough for him to slip out of bed “Ha!” He grins, grabbing his underwear on the floor “I really got to go, guys, I have to show a newbie to his dorm room.”

“Fine, then.” Hamish says “Lilith and I will have fun without you.” Lilith nods, turning on the bed towards Hamish and kissing him as she rolls on top of him.

Randall smiles, watching them as he gets dressed and walking out of the room.

The newbie in question is already waiting for him by the administration office in their dorm, looking at his phone and with a large cardboard box and duffle bag by his feet. Randall walks in the office to get his clipboard and welcome package and then approaches the guy.

“Hi. I’m Randall Carpio, your RA.” The guy looks up and open as polite smile, shaking Randall’s hand “You must be-”

“Jack. Jack Morton.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, everyone.  
> Thank you so much!  
> We hope you had as much fun reading this as we had writing it.  
> We appreciate comments and feeback, so if you have anything to say we'd love to hear it!  
> Until next time,  
> Jo & Val


End file.
